Born For This
by BrunetteMarionette
Summary: Haley Grant is the daughter of the famous Dr Grant and Ellie Sattler, At the tender age of 7 she was on Isla Nublar when the dinosaurs attacked but she survived, she was the girl who out ran the dinosaurs. Now at 15 Haley must do it once again when she and her father are tricked into going on the island of dinosaurs only thing is...It's the wrong island. OC.
1. Meet The Family

"Haley your dad's here. Bring your stuff down with you" my mom yelled to me up the staircase.

"OK mom I'll be right there" I shouted back rolling my eyes. My dad probably wont be paying me much attention because he has his lecture tomorrow you see my parents are, they are the survivors of the dinosaur attack on Isla Nublar. My dad is one of the top palaeontologists and my mom was a gradate student in palaeobotany.

I grabbed my overnight bag from my bed and walked down the stairs to meet my mom at the bottom with my youngest half brother Tyler in her arms.

"Hey baby he's outside playing with Charlie, though you might want to leave your stuff in the lounge because he's staying for dinner" she said giving me a kiss on the head as we began to walk outside. The sun was shining and it was a nice day, I was on spring break from school and I was hoping to go to the beach with some friends but mom said I had to spend time with dad the only thing is dad never lets me go anywhere because he's always busy with seminars and take me with him.

I looked out into the garden and I could see Charlie playing with his dinosaurs I got him for his birthday and my dad was squatting beside him showing him all the different dinosaurs, Dad was really good with Charlie considering he was the child of his ex girlfriend whom he'd already had a child with.

"Actually Charlie those are herbivores. They wouldn't be interested in fighting each other. But these are carnivores, and they really like fighting each other. They use their teeth and their claws to rip each others throats out" I smirked, my dad could be so awkward sometimes but my dad doesn't really get some of the social norms in life, he was sheltered as a kid and now he's just strange as an adult.

"Alan, he's three. Let's wait til he's five" mom said laughing walking up behind me with Tyler still on her hip, drooling into her shoulder. I looked at him and smiled I took the drool cloth from mom's back pocket and put it under Tyler's head, I really did love being a big sister. I turned back to my dad and smiled "Yeah dad isn't it enough that you already corrupted me?" I told him shaking my head. I love dinosaurs and my dad teaches me different things about them whenever i'm with him. I'm not sure if I want to have a career in paleontology or not yet but I think my dad is hoping I do and my mom just hopes I'll never come as close to real dinosaurs again.

Dad chucked "right. Sorry Charlie." Who just gave him a look making us all laugh at him, I bent down and started playing dinosaurs with him when Tracy, the nanny came out with the phone and said something to mom about a her editor wanting to talk to her.

"Tell him I won't lose the Horner quote." Mom shouted to Tracy, mom turned to dad and told him chuckling "my editor thinks he's a palaeontologist" Her editor is an ass hole he comes over all the time and tries to get mom to change things about her book, like he actually knows anything about dinosaurs or anything in that field. I think he doesn't believe some of the stuff she wrote but I'd like to see him running through an island full of dinosaurs in his prada suit and survive like mom and dad did.

"Hey mark!" I turned to see my step-dad mark pull up in the drive way, I saw him wave to us through the window and we all waved back. Charlie looked up to see his daddy and started giggling. "Nice to see you again Alan." He said greeting my dad with a _manly_ handshake, he turned to me smiling "Are you staying at yours dad's tonight hayls?" mark said kissing my forehead, I like mark he was like the best step dad ever he was never mean or pushy.

"Yeah he's taking me to the archaeological dig site where the dinosaur remains are" I said excitingly looking at my dad whose looking very proud of my enthusiasm. Dad had told me about the archaeological dig months ago but I had never been able to actually go but now I had the chance and I was really excited to see actual dinosaur remains.

"Oh well I hope you have fun kid" I smiled my mom definitely picked a winner here he never minded about the dinosaur stuff, he didn't understand most of it but he didn't mind everyone talking about it. Mark turned to Dad "Are you staying for dinner Alan?" mark questioned. "Yeah he is babe". Mom said handing him Tyler who he bopped up and down. I scrunched up my nose "Eww mom do you have to call him babe in front of me? Eurghhh" I may be smart but I was still a teenage and seeing your parent being _cute_ with their other half is still disgusting, I giggled sticking out my tongue whilst the adults just laughed.

Charlie came running to us and grabbed mark's "daddy, this is a herbivore and that's the dinosaur man" Charlie told him pointing to his dinosaurs and then my dad "Dinosaur man" we all started laughing at Charlie who had no idea why we were laughing.

We had just finished dinner when my mom asked if I would watch Charlie when the 'adults' talked. "Aww come on mom I'm old enough to be in on the 'adult' conversation now. I'm 14 you know!" I told her putting my hands on my hips, Mom started laughing and walked over to me with Charlie "Yes sweetheart I know you're 14 I was there you know, now please take Charlie" she asked me nicely handing me my little brother. I sighed heavily "Sure. Come on Charlie, I'll put your Barney DVD on." I said carrying him into the lounge.

I put the disk into the DVD player and sat Charlie down in front of the TV where he started singing and jumping up and down I could hear Tyler crying from upstairs and saw Mark going to comfort him. I waited for him to get up the stairs and then I tiptoed out of the room and stood by the wall of the kitchen to hear what my parents were talking about. With two scientists as parents I couldn't help but be a little curious at what they were saying. It had to be interesting if I wasn't allowed to hear it.

I listened to them talk about the raptors we saw on Isla Nublar and the noises they made. They also talked about the raptors being able to communicate and how they work in teams. I don't remember much of being on the island seeing as I was only 7 but I do remember the noises they made, I had nightmares for months after. I had seen people get eaten by genetically modified animals and lived but I would never be able to get the noises out of my head.

I was so focussed in what they were saying and thinking about the screams the raptors made I didn't hear Charlie walk up to me "Haley i'm tired" I jumped so quickly I banged my elbow on the wall "Crap" I rubbed my elbow as I looked at Charlie who was fighting to keep his eyes open. "Haley?" mom's worried voice asked from the kitchen. "Yeah I'm just putting Charlie to bed he's falling asleep" I answered picking my little brother up and took him into the kitchen so mom could kiss him goodnight. "Come back after you put him to be as your dad's leaving soon" I nodded at carried Charlie upstairs, by the time I had walked up the stairs Charlie was asleep I gently lay him down in his cot and looked at him I stroked his blonde hair "sweets dreams little bro" I put on his dinosaur night light and quietly left the room closing the door behind me and saw mark doing the same to Tyler's.

"You leaving now kid?" he asked quietly so we didn't wake the babies, I nodded "Yeah dad's got one of those lectures in the morning" I replied just as quiet, walked over to me "OK well be good and I will see you when you get back" he told me kissing the top of my head. "Will do pops" I said smirking at him, he just smiled back.

We walked back downstairs where I could see my parents still talking; I grabbed my bag from the couch. "Kay dad lets blow this Popsicle stand" Dad looked at me weirdly probably wondering why I was talking weird. Mom came over and handed me my hoodie "I'll see you in a couple of days sweetheart have fun with your dad" mom said kissing my cheek I pulled a face making her smile but I turned to hug her anyway.

Mom walked us out to the car where I got into the passenger car seat and started playing with the car radio whilst they talked. Dad's car wasn't the best so I couldn't get a good channel, I could see my parents talking and rolled my eyes they always got like this when they were together even at my age I could tell they still loved each other just not in a relationship kind of way. I saw my dad kiss my mom on the cheek and then got into the car. Dad started the car and reversed out of the driveway, I waved goodbye to mom and we were off to dad's house for 3 days. I hope this seminar is good other wise its 3 boring hours of doing nothing at all.


	2. Haha No

I woke up at in my room at dad's house and shuffled downstairs to see my dad reading over his notes for his seminar, I got myself a bowl of cereal and sat quietly eating. My dad looked up from his notes and jumped when he saw me sitting in front of him, I laughed "You've been on an island full of dinosaurs and lived but little old me nearly gives you a heart attack" dad smiled but it didn't seem sincere I could tell he was nervous he wasn't much of a social person. I finished my cereal and looked at the clock and noticed it was getting late "you had best get dressed if you want to come to the seminar with me" Dad told me I nodded and made my way up to my room to get dressed I just put on a pair of jeans, t-shirt, my vans and a hoodie. I ran back down the stairs to see my dad collecting all of his stuff and look at me "Are you ready?" I nodded and walked out of the door and into dads car.

We walked into the seminar hall and could see all sorts of people sitting in the seats, There are scientists and students here, but also a lot of Dino fans, some even with costumes. I was listening to my dad's speech when I saw some people getting up out of their seats, they obviously came here to hear about my dad's time on the island "So rude" I huffed. I carried on listening to what dad was saying he didn't look as nervous now as he did this morning "It's through the painstaking study of the Interior chamber in multiple specimens that we can determine this exciting correlation between the larynx and the upper plate. That lets us theorize - theorize, mind you – that the raptor might have been capable of bird- like vocalizations. Which as you can imagine, would be a tremendous breakthrough" Dad stops talking and the slide show has stopped the auditorium is quiet until people realise he had finished his speech and then there was a round of applause and dad looked relieved.

Then the symposium leader stood up and walks towards my dad clapping "Thank you very much Dr. Grant. Now does anyone have a question?" I was surprised to see that nearly everyone had their hands up especially because it seemed like none of them were listening but dad didn't look surprised "Does anyone have a question that doesn't relate to Jurassic Park?" he asked bluntly,I looked around again to see a lot of hands go down but there's still a few up "Or the incident in San Diego, which I'll remind you, I did not witness" Now most of the hands are down I feel sorry for my dad he is trying to help get money for the archaeological dig but people only want to ask about Jurassic Park, Dad picked one of the few remaining people with their hands up "Your theory on raptors is good and all, but isn't all this conjecture kind of moot?" I saw a lot of the students here nod their heads in agreement "I mean, once the U.N. and Costa Rica and everyone decides how to handle the second island, scientist will just go in and look for themselves" now I had no idea what he was talking about but I knew that going on any of the islands is suicide.

A reporter stood up with a recorder in their hand "Isn't palaeontology itself in danger of extinction?" I felt angry at what the stupid science reporter was saying and my dad looked annoyed too. The Symposium leader stepped forward to take the question but dad put his hand up "No, and let me be perfectly clear on this point. Dinosaurs lived 65 million years ago. What's left of them is fossilized in stone the actual scientists spend years to undercover. What John Hammond and InGen created are theme park monsters. Nothing more, nothing less" I agreed with my dad John Hammond tried to play god and a lot people died because of it. I could hear negative mummers around the room obviously they didn't agree with my dad.

Another student stood up out of his seat "You're saying you wouldn't want to study them if you had the chance?" I saw my dad laugh on stage but then seriously looked at the student "No force on this earth or in heaven could get me on that island" Damn straight.

Soon the symposium was over and dad walked down to me with an expectant look on his face "well how do you think I did" I grimaced as I thought of an answer "Great dad..Really..Yeah" I smiled at him as we left to get back in his car, I started to feel excited again as we drove to the dig site. The drive wasn't that long but it felt like it, I just wanted to see all the cool dinosaur stuff they had found.

As soon as we arrived at the dig site I jumped out of the car ready to explore and learn, dad locked the car and steered me in the right direction. The closer we got to where they were digging the more I could see 2 people lying down in the dirt, flirting, not digging. The man on the floor turned quickly when he realised we were behind him "Dr Grant and you must be Haley" I nodded and Dad just smiled shortly and looked between the man and woman who were obviously not working "Mr. Brennan" the man looked at me and said "Billy" I again nodded smiling not too sure what to think of him, Billy takes one of dad's bags and walks towards a tent "How was your symposium? Profitable?" he asked looking at us but dropped his smile when neither of us looked enthusiastic "We'll be broke in four weeks" Billy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "Three weeks. I had to rent some equipment" we entered the tent and I saw a computer and a mechanical arm that is sweeping back and forth across a tray of fine sand.

Dad looked unimpressed "You rented an automated litter box" I snorted to myself this is what I mean by socially awkward. Billy shook his head excitedly "It's a rapid prototyper. I feed in the scan data from the raptor skull, than the computer breaks it into thousands of slices which this thing prints, one layer on top of the other. It's the future of palaeontology" I laughed at him and told him seriously "Not if it can't dig" Suddenly the arm stops and the tray of sand shakes, dropping through holes in the bottom to reveal an object the size of a person's hand.

Billy took the object from the printer "I give you a raptors resonating chamber" I looked at it and couldn't help but be amazed "Really?!" Billy chuckled at my enthusiasm and lifted it to his lips and blows through it like a conch shell. The sound pierced through me like a knife and my breath hitched in my throat I never thought I would hear the cry of a velociraptor again, I could feel myself shaking and dad grabbed my arm shouting my name I looked at him and smiled "I'm okay" dad didn't look to sure and neither did billy but I just smiled and reassured them I was fine.

Billy's face then lit up as he looked behind us I turned to see a couple walking in our direction "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Some visitors wanted to come by and talk to you. I told them you'd be happy to see them maybe even have dinner with them" Billy to dad in an innocent voice he did not 'forget' about this, he planned it.

I looked up to see my dad looking irritated "Absolutely not" I turned to look behind us and saw that the couple were definitely heading for us "Uh dad I think they're already here" I told him quietly "Dr. Grant?" Dad turned to see man with sunglasses on "Yes?" the man extended his arm to dad and waited for dad to shake it "Paul Kirby. Kirby Enterprises" he reached into his pocket "My card" Dad took the card and sighed "What can I do for you, Mr. Kirby?" Mr Kirby looked at my dad seriously " Well sir, I am a great admirer of yours, and I have an extremely interesting proposition to discuss. Would you let my wife and I take you to have dinner tonight? Our treat" I looked at him suspiciously and it seemed as my dad was too "You know, I've been in lectures and symposiums all day and I'm very tired. Maybe some other time" Mr Kirby looked alarmed at the answer "I guarantee it'll be worth your while" this man seemed desperate,behind Mr Kirby, Billy was rubbing his thumb and fingers together, indicating the guy is loaded. Dad musters a small smile. "It's be my pleasure" I laughed a little at how uncomfortable dad looked and Mr Kirby looked at me seemingly just noticing I was here "You must be Dr Grant's daughter?" I nodded and put my hand out just as he had done to my dad "Haley Grant" Mr Kirby shook it and smiled "I assume you will be joining us for dinner too?" we both looked at dad who just nodded Mr Kirby seemed happy with this idea "Great"

Yeah great.. I thought.


	3. The Kirby's Are Weird

We had stayed at the dig site when Mr Kirby left, Billy showed me a lot of stuff and taught me how to dig for dinosaurs bones something I wish my dad was doing but he had been on edge ever since Mr Kirby came around, looking over my shoulder I could see dad looking more uncomfortable he looked at his watch he let out a rough but tired sigh "Well I guess it's time for us to meet the Kirby's" I stood up and dusted off my clothes and got into dad's car, I saw dad and Billy talking through the windows and waited I couldn't see dad's face but Billy didn't seem too happy. Finally they both got into the car I raised my eyebrow at dad when Billy got into the car also dad just smiled at me and drove.

After driving for a while in silence dad spoke "We're here" he parked the car and turned to me "Be polite please Haley" I looked at him annoyed "I could say the same to you" I could hear Billy laughing but my dad didn't look too pleased. I got out of the car and looked at the name of the bar which was lit in big neon red lights "HELL CREEK BAR AND GRILL" this should be interesting.

We walked into the bar and dad noticed the Kirby's, he walked us over to their table and exchange the usual adult greetings they told me to call them Paul and Amanda "First off let me say as a dinosaur enthusiasts, Amanda and I have admired your work for years" although Paul said this but it seemed like there was something hidden but Amanda nodded in agreement "It is truly, what's the word? Inspiring" dad smiled gratefully "Thank you" but I could tell he was just saying it to be polite. "Amanda and I, well, we just love the outdoors. Heck we've been on pretty much any adventure tour they can come up with: Galapagos, K2, the Nile..." I was actually impressed maybe I had judge Mr & Mrs Kirby badly "We even have two seats reserved aboard the first commercial moon flight" Billy had nudged my dad but he looked really unimpressed " Now, for our wedding anniversary this year we wanted to do something really special, something..." He places his hand on top of Amanda's lovingly "...once-in-a-lifetime. We've arranged for a private air plane to take us flying over Isla Sorna. And we want you to be our guide" I felt my eyes grow to the size of plates and look at my dad shocked.

The Kirby's look to dad as if they've offered him the noble prize but he just sighs and smooths the tablecloth "That's a very nice offer, Mr. Kirby, but I'm afraid I'm much too busy. If you like I can refer you to a number of highly qualified..." Mr Kirby cut my dad off mid sentence "No, no, see Dr. Grant, you're the best. You've seen these animals in the flesh. No one else has come close to you" dad looked pleased but still shook his head "I'm flattered, but this is my time with my daughter and with the air restrictions they've imposed after the incident in San Diego, you can't fly low enough to see anything of interest" Paul looks put out but Amanda still fights on "You see, that's just the thing. Paul and I have special permission to fly low" Billy looked interested in this news "How low?" Paul seemed to perk up "Well, I'm no aviation specialist. But I do know it's hell of a lot lower than anyone else" Amanda seemed to be spurred on "From what I understand, it's pretty much whatever we want" Dad shook his head and laughed in disbelief "That's hard to believe"

"Let's just say that through my business imports/exports, emerging markets – I've made some friends in high places. In this case, the Costa Rican government" I was shocked that the Costa Rican government would be friends with Mr and Mrs Kirby they seemed a bit unusual "Dr. Grant, you don't know how important it is for us to have you come along. It would make all the difference" I could my dad's face contort to confused and looking like he was trying to find the nicest way to say no, I think the Kirby's saw this too as Paul pulls out his check book "And of course, we're prepared to make a sizeable contribution to your research here. Also Haley is more than welcome to join us on the plane so you can still spend time with her" Billy looked at my dad with a stern look, I just looked at him and shrugged my shoulders this was his decision to make. "I can write all kinds of numbers on this check. Just tell me what exactly it would take" I think we all held our breath until dad sighed and nodded his head.

I guess we're going to see more dinosaurs, never thought that would happen again.

I could see Mrs Kirby staring at me so I smiled politely "I have a son the same age as you" she said smiling but looked a little sad "Cool, is he going to be on the trip?" I ask her interested he might be some good company if I get bored with Dad and Billy, Mrs Kirby just smiled at me sadly again "I hope so" I looked at her weirdly but she doesn't see to notice "You know he's yours and your fathers biggest fan" I grinned widely at her before getting confused "Mine?" Mrs Kirby nodded and took a bite of her food before wiping her mouth "He thinks the way you survived that island at such a young age is admirable" I grimaced but was flattered at the same time, I opened my burger and reached out for a ketchup packet but Mrs Kirby had already opened it for me "I'm sorry, my son used to ask me to open his ketchup before he.." Mrs Kirby trailed off looking upset, I looked over to my dad wondering if he could see how weird she was being but he was in deep conversation with Mr Kirby and Billy. Looking back Mrs Kirby was now avoiding any contact with me I sighed and bit into my burger hoping the rest of this dinner would go by quickly.

"Thank you again for the dinner" Dad told the Kirby's as we excited the bar the adults all said their goodbyes, as they walked off I could see the Kirby's whispering furiously to each other "Haley? Are you ready?" I turned to see Dad and Billy watching me I nodded following Dad to this car but occasionally casting a look over my shoulder at the Kirby's something was not right with those two.

Dad dropped Billy off at his apartment and we drove home in silence I looked at dad out of the corner of my eye he looked tired and annoyed so I didn't want to annoy him any more than he felt. We pulled into the driveway and dad turned of the car and sighed heavily I looked at him again and put my hand on his "Don't worry dad everything will be fine, it's just a plane ride with some really weird people" dad chuckled but still looked very disturbed. I got out of the car and walked into the house and straight to bed ready for tomorrows exciting plane ride with the Kirby's yay..sarcasm included.


	4. We Haven't Landed Yet!

I sighed standing in front of a small plane and turned to see the kirbys talking to a group of people quietly almost suspiciously I raised my eyebrow but didnt think more of it they couldn't be planning a lot on a plane ride. A small nearly balding man came over a open the door for us to board the plane

"Hi I'm Udesky and this is Nash we'll be flying the plane today" I nodded and walked into the plane whilst Dad and Billy made small talk.

I took my back pack off and sat on a window seat I watched as a tall man dressed all in black entered the plane and sat right at the back without looking or talking to anyone rude He didn't look like the type to like dinosaurs but then again neither did the kirby's.

The captain did all the checks before telling us to put on our seat belts ready for take off I breathed a little rougher as we were moving faster down the runway and felt my dad grab my hand, I looked at him with a shaky smile I wasnt scared of flying I was scared of the taking off part so I closed my eyes tightly and held my breath until we were in the air.

I turned to behind me to see Billy cleaning his camera lenses before putting them back into his ragged looking case, dad chuckled by the side of me "Even with what I pay you, you could get a better bag"

Billy shook his head smiling like a chesire cat "No way. This is lucky. Couple years ago some buddies and I went hang gliding off these cliffs in New Zealand. Updraft sent me right into the side. BOOM!" I jumped when Billy shouted and rolled my eyes at his dramatics

"That does sound lucky" Dad agreed half heartedly and I think Billy knew this "It was this strap alone that saved my life. Got caught on a rock as I was falling." he said showing us a dirty torn strap, it went quiet before Billy cleared his throat Listen Alan, I really appreciate you bringing me along".

Dad sighed and looked out of the window "The bones will be there when we get back. That's the nice thing about them. They never run away. And besides, you got me into this. I don't intend to be alone with these people".

I smirked and looked to the front where the Kirby's were sat looking very nervous there was something off about these two but I couldn't put my finger on it I turned to dad to see what he thought but he had his hat over his eyes obviously ready for a nap.

"So how do you know the Kirby's?" I turned around to see Billy looking at the tall man who was now wearing sunglasses so dark you can't tell whether he's staring at you or fast asleep. He din't answer. Did he even hear?

"Through our church" church really? He didn't look religious at all "What Religion?" I asked getting more suspicious "Uh…the one that worships God and believes in being Good" he answered cooly, I snickered in disbelief "Right"

I opened my rucksack and took out my drawing pad and pencils and decided to draw until we got there after an hour of so I noticed my dad jumping a little _nightmares_ I sighed a shook my head he had been having nightmares since Isla Nublar, hell we all have.

After a few more minutes Billy nudges me and nodded to the window where I could see us getting closer to the island Billy moved to wake dad up, he looked up at Billy disoriented

"Alan. We're almost there" I looked out of the window again but clouds were obscuring my view I was just about to give up when the clouds moved and I could see Isla Sorna,the plane descend sharply to the island.

I looked around to see dad, Billy, Paul and Amanda look out the windows at the amazingly green island. The plane now descending to a hundred feet above the treetops.

Billy looks to Dad smiling like kid in a candy store "Admit it. You're excited" Dad looked at him with a look of mixed emotions but didnt say a thing "No Billy he isnt excited about this he never will be again" I told him sadly knowing what impact the first island had on us.

A loud voice came from the cockpit "Cooper! Yell up if you see anything!" I screwed my face up wondering who cooper was when Mr Moody shouted back "No, I thought I'd keep it to myself" Suddenly dad jumps up and point to the window.

"There. There! An Apatosaur. Look at the coloration" I move over to see and dad put his hand on my back so I could lean over I saw an Apatosaur is grazing on the grass.

I felt Billy leaning over my shoulder to see the Apatosaur "I'm so use to seeing bones. It's weird to see skin" I looked at him and shook my head, if he had really been so close to a dinosaur to see their skin you wouldn't be happy about it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kirby! If you look out the right you can see..." I looked up to see Paul just waves him away with a hand, staring intently out his window I looked at Dad and his face held confusion I shook my head an sat back in my seat and looked out my own window and noticed we were flying awfully low.

I looked around as I heard a scrape and a rushing noise like the wheels make when the plane is usually about to land but we're not landing I looked at my dad worried and saw him looking at me just as confused "Are..are we landing?" I asked out loud but no one answered me.

"What you're..." Dad looked round shocked as if he'd just figured everything out "You can't land" Paul turns to face us "Dr. Grant if you'd just sit tight, we'll explain this all in a jiffy"

I shot out of my seat "Dad This plane can not land here!" I started hyperventilating as dad got up and walked towards the cockpit, Billy grabbed me into a hug and tried helping me breathe. "It's going to be all right. Just..."

I saw Amanda trying to help but just as dad got to the cockpit Cooper grabs him, pulling him back Dad starts to struggle, but he's no match and Coopers fist hits him

dead on target "DAD!" I scream as he falls to the floor.

"You asshole!" I shouted hitting Cooper with everything I had but it wasn't much use it's like he couldn't even feel it. I heard the pilot tell everyone to sit and put their sit belts back on Billy grabbed me and sat me down buckling me up

"Everything is going to be ok" I just looked at him and shook my head "you have no idea" The plane slowly started to lower to the runway and it bounced just as the wheels made contact.

Paul and Amanda we're out of their seats before the door had even opened. I got out of my seat and kneeled down and shook dad "Dad! Wake up!" but it was no use he was out of it. I jumped as I heard Amanda's voice shouting "Eric! Eric! Are you there honey? Ben! Erriccc!" Eric? They didn't want to see dinosaurs they were looking for people.

I heard a groan and looked to see dad slowly opening his eyes "Dad?" I asked pulling him into a sitting position "Tell me we didn't land" me and Billy couldn't look him in the eye "I think they're looking for someone" Billy told him making me nod in agreement.

We walked out of the small plane to see a jungle ahead of us nearly covering the small runway we had landed on. Nash, Udesky, and Cooper are checking their weapons. Amanda is at the edge of the tarmac calling into the jungle on a bullhorn.

Paul runs over to us looking guilty "Dr. Grant, are you alright? I'm sorry we had to be so..." Dad shook his head and cut him mid sentence "Who hit me?" Paul's face dropped "Uh that would be Cooper" he said pointed to the man all in black I huffed "Asshole".

I watched to see the three men are now walking into the jungle with their guns _this is not good_ "What the hell is going on? What are they doing?" Dad asked roughly he was still pissed at the situation we had been tricked into.

"Establishing a perimeter. Making it safe. These guys are really good. One of them was a Green..." I laughed these people we're so naive about the strength and blood thirst of dinosaurs "trust me, on this island, there is no such thing as safe" Dad grabbed my shoulder to comfort me "We have to get back on the plane" he told Paul

"ERRR-IIIC!" we all turned to see Amanda still shouting through her bullhorn "And tell your wife to stop making so much noise! We're food to these damn animals" I felt my stomach drop I couldn't go through this again I was 7 on the last island and I barely made It out alive.

Paul turned to look at his wife and shouted to her "Amanda, Honey! Dr. Grant says it's a bad idea!" Amanda turned to us "What?" she asked through the bullhorn, Paul pointed at dad "He says it's a bad idea!".

I watched as Amanda lifted the horn to her face again and sighed "this isn't going to end well" Amanda once again shouted through her horn "What's a bad idea?" and as if on cue, there is a deafening roar from the jungle.

Everyone turns toward the sound and froze "What was that?" Billy asked his voice shaking in fear, Dad doesn't answer, still listening to the reverberations. Then a couple shots are heard. "Is it a rex?" Billy asks quietly.

I shook my head "I don't think so" I heard Billy and Paul breathe a small sign of relief "Sounds bigger" I told them just as Nash and Udesky come running out of the jungle, headed for the plane.

"We gotta go, now!" Udesky shouted to us looking like he had seen a ghost, Paul turned to him "What's the problem? Can't you guys...?" As Udesky and Nash sprint past Paul in interrupted by a second closer roar he pales.

Udesky waits by the door, hustling us all inside Nash hurries past us into the cockpit I jump into my seat and buckle myself in shaking Udesky closes the door. "What about the other guy?" Billy asks behind me sounding very scared.

"Coop's a professional. He can handle himself" I snorted "Not likely" A blood-curdling scream echoes through the jungle followed by gun fire.

"We're going!" Nash shouted back to us as Udesky climbs into the copilot's seat, and Nash revs the engine the plane starts down the runway.

Suddenly, Cooper emerges from the jungle and stands in the middle of the runway waving one arm wildly His second, badly injured arm hangs limp by his side.

Instead of stopping the plane sped up trying to reach flying speed. "What are you doing? That's Mr. Cooper!" Paul shouted from his seat obviously seeing Nash had no intention of stopping.

Cooper was still outside waving to us then with brutal speed, an enormous beast seizes him in its massive jaws and lifts him into the air you could see the dinosaurs long crocodilian snout, powerful clawed forearms and spiny sail rising from the creature's back.

"Oh, my God! Paul, my God!" Amanda screams grabbing her husbands arm, I moved my head a little so I could see through the wind shield and saw the dinosaur is directly in the path of the plane.

Nash pulls back on the stick and the plane rose shakily. The left propeller clips the spine of the enormous dinosaur, snapping the blade. Blood sprays the wind shield and side windows the plane soars into the jungle, out of control.

I groaned in pain as I hit my head on the window cracking it and bounced around until the plane stopped suddenly. I slowly look around making sure everyone was ok "Is anyone hurt?" everybody seemed to check themselves out.

"Haley!" I heard my dad shout and grabbed my head "Ouch Dad!" I yelled in pain as he touched a sore spot "Well you won't need stitched but I might need some when your mom sees you in this state" I laugh before sobering up a little remembering where we were.

"Quiet! We're okay. Let's everybody just stay put" Mr Udesky says as he attempts to turn on the cockpit radio, but it's dead. "Who's got the sat-phone?" Nash says looking at all of us, Paul jumps up with a bright yellow phone in hand.

Dad stops looking at my head and walks towards the door and gives out a little gasp when he opens the door "We haven't landed yet"

" _Great!_ "


	5. Don't Move A Muscle

Holding a hand to my head I jumped hearing rumble "What was that?" All the adults looked at each other; Looking up I screamed seeing a pair of bright amber eyes looking at us through the broken wind shield of the cockpit.

Everyone looked to the front of the plane but the dinosaur moved and they all looked back at me concerned "What? What was it?" Amanda asked me looking worried and grabbed my hand as the plane started to move.

Suddenly the plane was lurched forward and we were falling from the tree. I gripped the chair and we were falling vertically, I felt someone grab the back of my shirt as we fell.

Slamming on to the lower tree branches the front of the plane was decimated; Nash and Udesky quickly unbuckled their safety belt as the big dinosaur dived forward and snapped it huge jaws at them.

Breathing heavily I watched as the dinosaur caught Nash's leg in its mouth "Oh my god!" We watched as the dinosaur pulled Nash from the plane "Help Me!" Nash was suddenly dropped on the floor and we watched in horror as he tried to scramble away, Amanda quickly covered my eyes and I shook hearing Nash's screams.

When Amanda takes her hand away from my eyes I gasp seeing the dinosaurs face so close, I jumped when the dinosaur let out a giant roar at us with its blood stained mouth.

We all jumped up and scurried past each other trying to get as far away from the beast as we can. As we all hit the back of the plane it tipped backward sending us down again, screaming we all grabbed onto each other.

I groaned as the plane hit the group leaving us in a heap of bodies. I screamed as a giant foot slammed past us causing dad to put his hand over my mouth "Shh" It all goes quiet until the plane starts rolling "Ahh"

I try grabbing onto something to steady myself when the plane abruptly stops, landing on a chair my eyes widen when I see Amanda scream and run from the plane "Mrs. Kirby, come back! Amanda!" My dad screams running after her "DAD!"

As soon as dad got Amanda back in the plane it started to roll again until it stopped; Opening my eyes I saw the chairs above me and I realised the plane was upside down "I wanna go home" I sighed loudly until the plane was being crushed.

I screamed as the chairs got closer to me I felt someone grab me and looked to see Billy pull me closer to him so we were squeezed into the space between the chairs. I hear Amanda screaming and looked to see her being pushed into Paul.

The plane turned over again and we dropped to the floor of the plane when the dinosaurs ripped open the top of the plane Amanda and Billy both made a dash to the front of the plane but I froze up and was trapped.

"Haley!" I heard my dad shout at me knocking me out of my daze "Dad help!" I saw my dad jump forward but being stopped by Billy "Daddy!" I shrank back seeing the dinosaurs snout getting closer to me.

The dinosaur lifted its head "Now Haley" I stood up and jumped over the chairs and running into my dads arms as he grabbed me and ran out of the plane hoping that dinosaur wouldn't see us.

Letting go of my dads' hand I carried on running I looked behind me only to see the dinosaur right behind us. We headed into the thick jungle hoping to take cover somewhere away from the massive reptile. Passing everyone else I ran faster seeing cover in the trees "This way"

Seeing the dinosaur had stopped chasing us we slowly stopped running, I bent down breathing heavily I was athletic but there was no better exercise than running for your life. "I think we lost him"

Walking further into the jungle dad pushed a leafy branch out of the way only to see a dinosaur carcass "Oh eww" I said pulling a face when suddenly I saw a T-Rex standing behind it I let out a gasp before standing still "Nobody move a muscle" dad murmured.

The T-Rex let out a thunderous roar making the others run; me and dad looked at each other before running after them causing the T-Rex to chase us.

Running I screamed seeing the other dinosaur in front of us, it had found us. I ran passed the dinosaurs as they squared off and hide behind some of the leafy bush where it would be hard to see me.

I watched as the dinosaurs and as I looked closer and noticed the other dinosaur had a longer neck and had a fin, a Spinosaurus!

The T-rex was winning until it left its neck exposed and the Spinosaurus to advantage of the opportunity and wrapped its massive jaw around the T-Rex's neck and twisted. I jumped up and headed to my dad narrowly missing the dead T-Rex when it dropped to the floor.

Running in the opposite direction of the Spinosaurus we stopped running and dad grabbed Paul and punched him into one of the leafy trees "No, no! Please, don't! Stop, please" Amanda ran in front of Paul holding up her hands whilst looking at her husband annoyed.

"It's time you did some explaining, Mr. Kirby" Paul looked at Amanda and sighed, he began to tell us the story of their son who was on the island and how they needed to find him.

"We called everyone. We did everything we could. No one would help us. The Costa Rican government said this is a no-fly zone. The U.S. Embassy, that's our U.S. Embassy told us we should accept the inevitable. Can you believe that?" I frowned thinking they were probably right.

"You let a 12-year-old go parasailing alone?" Billy asked Paul in disbelief "No!" Amanda stepped in "He was with a friend" Paul nodded quickly "Ben Hildebrand" Amanda sighed and looked at us apologetically "Paul and I divorced over a year ago".

I looked at dad who looked mad "All right, why me?" Paul pointed to Udesky "He said we needed someone who'd been on the island before" We all looked at Udesky "Yes, but I did not tell you to kidnap somebody"

Dad frowned at the Kirby's" I have never been on this island" they looked shocked at him "Sure you have. You wrote that book, Haley you were there too" I shook my head annoyed "That was lsla is lsla Sorna, Site B"

Udesky looked confused "You mean there are two islands with dinosaurs?" I nodded at him as Paul and Amanda looked annoyed "Stay out of this" Udesky put his hands up in surrender.

"How long have they been missing?" Dad asked sighing "Eight weeks..." Paul turned to look at Amanda who nodded "almost eight weeks now" I grimaced it's unlikely that they've survived for that long on this island.

"Billy. We'll go back to the plane, salvage what we can. Then we make for the coast" Billy nodded as they walked away "Dr. Grant, we're not leaving this island without our son" We all turned to look at Paul who looks deadly serious.

"Then you can go and look for him. Or you can stick with us; as long as you don't hold us up" I frowned at the harshness of my dad's words but then the realness of the situation hit me "Either way...you probably won't get off this island alive"

Walking away with my dad feeling defeated "Your mom is going to kill me" I looked up at dad and patted his arm "Let's hope a nice velociraptor gets to you before she does" I smiled as he chuckled maybe we'll be ok…maybe.


	6. Just Us And The Tourists

Sitting on a tree trunk I picked at the threads in my jeans waiting for everyone else to change or get ready. Paul and Amanda were changing behind the wreaked plane; Billy was tinkering with his camera and dad well I don't know exactly what he was doing.

I hear the shutter click on Billy's camera and see him taking a picture of the Spinosaurus' foot imprint "How would you classify it, Billy?" Dad knelt down to see the foot imprint "Well...it's a super-predator. A Suchomimus, that snout" Billy pulled his hand in front of his nose mimicking the long dinosaur snout.

Dad shook his head "No, think bigger" I smirked Billy had no clue what the dinosaur was "Baryonyx?" he guesses dad shook his head again "Not with that sail" I stood and walked closer to them "Spinosaurus" they both looked up at me shocked and dad looked proud when he nodded.

"I don't remember that on lngen's list" Billy muttered looking at the foot imprint. "It's because it wasn't on their list. And it makes you wonder what else they were up to" Dad sighed and we all looked over to where Paul was struggling to get his backpack on I giggled as he went round in circles trying to get the strap.

"So, Mr. Kirby, tell me. When you climbed K2...did you base camp at 25,000 or 30,000 feet?" Paul looked at Billy like a deer in the headlights "30,000 feet, we were pretty close to the top"

"You were about 1,000 feet above it, actually" Paul looked shocked and wagged his finger "No, that's a common mistake" Dad sighed in annoyance "Mr Kirby there's no such thing as Kirby Enterprises, is there?"

"It's Kirby Paint and Tile Plus. The "Plus" stands for bathroom fixtures. We're in the Westgate Shopping Centre, Enid, Oklahoma—" Paul started babbling obviously trying to get himself out of the lies they had told.

"I don't suppose that cheque you wrote us is any good" Dad took off his coat and scrunched it up in anger "I will pay you the money I owe you" Paul babbled again "This is good. Here we are, in the worst place in the world, and we're not being paid!" I frowned at my dad "I wasn't getting paid anyway"

* * *

"Eric!" I jumped hearing Amanda shout behind us causing dad to turn to her angrily "Quiet" I smirked hearing the Kirby's argue behind us they were like 2 children who both can't get their own way "If we split up, I'm going with you guys" I laughed at Udesky who looked very serious.

Walking into a clearing I saw what looked like a parachute hanging from a very tall tree running up to the tree the Kirby's start shouting again "Mrs. Kirby! Mrs. Kirby!" dad put his hands up motioning for the Kirby's to be quiet "Eric!" I rolled my eyes why hire an expert if you're not going to listen to them.

"Mrs. Kirby, the chances are remote they're still in the vicinity" I nodded agreeing with my dad they would be stupid to stay here in the open. "Young adult" I looked over to Paul who was holding a red life jacket.

"Hey, guys!" We all ran to where Udesky was calling from to see him holding a video camera in his hands "That's my camera." Amanda took the camera from Udesky and tried to turn it on "The battery's dead" Udesky opened his torch "I've got an idea.  
Let me have the camera"

"Where were you on that one, Ma?" I looked up hearing a boy's voice and stood next to Amanda when the camera came to life we watched all the footage from the morning they disappeared and their crash "He's alive. I know he's alive. We're gonna find him"

I turned back to see my dad and Billy looking at the parachute "Can you fly one of those?" Billy looked up in consideration "Maybe as long as the sail is not torn"

"Well, let's take it. If we spot a plane, it might be a good way to get attention" I stood back and let dad and Billy pull at the parachute "Pull it over this way" suddenly a skeleton swung towards me and I jumped out of the way causing it to smack into Amanda.

Screaming Amanda struggled to get out of the tangled parachute "I got it, hold on! Okay. Okay" Paul grabbed the strings and pulled them away from his ex wife who was still screaming "Okay, you're free" Amanda shivered in disgust and ran into the thick jungle.

"Get her back, Mr. Kirby!" Dad hollered causing Paul to run into the jungle after Amanda. I looked at the skeleton in disgust but I also felt glad that it wasn't the Kirby's son Eric.

"Dr. Grant!" All of our heads shot up "You should come look at this" I followed dad to where the Kirby's were and gasped seeing dozens of nests with dinosaur eggs in them.

Dad knelt down to observe the eggs before jumping up and looking at me "Raptor" my eyes widen in fear this means there are living raptors on this island and worse they're mating.

Leaving the nests, we walk away trying to get as far away from the nests as possible I definitely don't want to meet mama raptor. "We're going to find him. Are you listening to me? We're going to find him" I heard Paul promise Amanda "Kid's got resources. Remember what it was like to try to ground him?"

I smirked and turned to ask Paul to elaborate but noticed Billy was gone "Uh dad, Where's Billy?" Dad turned quickly and I followed him back to find Billy "What are you doing?" I sighed in relief Billy was fine "I was photographing the nest"

Dad laughed and patted Billy's shoulder "Don't do that again." Billy smiled at him tensely "I'm sorry" Dad leaned in close to Billy and muttered "If I lose you, it's just me, Haley and the damn tourists" I looked at Billy suspiciously he looks like he's up to no good…


	7. You Remind Me Of Him

Panting and flushed we reached the top of the ridge, gazing into the distance I saw nothing but green "I'd consider this a beautiful sight if I wasn't being chased by dinosaurs"

The jungle valley stretches over acre but not far off I could see a big complex made up of several buildings. One building alone seemed to cover several acres.

"I bet there's a very good chance Eric's in there. I'd bet my bottom dollar" We all shared an unsure look as Mr and Mrs Kirby started to run down to the valley "What do you think it is?" Billy asked aloud "As far as I'm concerned it's the four seasons" Udesky said scratching the back of his head.

We emerge from the jungles and walk to the compound looking around nervously I sigh with relief when no dinosaurs are in sight. We walk through an overgrown parking lot, littered with abandoned vehicles some are lying on their side but others are overturned completely.

I peer through a windshield it looks partially caved in like something big head butted the glass, shivering I run to catch up with the group "Haley what did I tell you about staying by my side" dad scolded me "Sorry"

Walking through the open doors or the building it looks like we're standing in what used to be the lobby but now has been claimed by the jungle, roots and ivy poke through the floor and walls.

In the waiting area, the cushions of a sofas and chairs have been chewed at and pulled apart. Broken coffee mugs and dirty ashtrays lie on the table.

Jumping I heard flapping in the other wise dead quiet and look up to see birds nesting in the rafters, sighing I jumped again when Paul started to shout "Eric!"

"Paul! Don't" Amanda whispered to Paul now obviously realizing the danger she's in, turning we all the see the phone on the lobby desk "What the hell" Amanda says picking up the phone I waited hoping that it would work and sighing sadly when Amanda shakes her head.

With dad taking the lead we head deeper into the building. We walk by a couple vending machines that stand at the one end of a long hallway covered with vines. I watch in amusement as Paul pulls change from his pocket.

"Who's got some change? It only takes quarters. I've got $1.10" Suddenly Amanda pulls me back as Billy kicks in the window of one machine with his boot. Picking through the glass, he pulls out some candy bars and chips "Thank God for preservatives" He tosses the food to the others.

Pulling my backpack from my back I started to fill it with chips and candy I raised my eyebrow when Mrs Kirby giggled at me "What?" she shook her head and pulled me along with her "You remind me of him that's all" I smiled in sadness for her.

Eating my candy, I slowly followed the adults to what looked like a laboratory I looked at all the equipment in like a déjà vu it was filled with much of the same equipment I recognized from the first island.

Walking around and looking at the equipment I saw dinosaur fetuses and body parts "This is how you make dinosaurs?" I turned to see her looking at the equipment in both disgust and interest. "No this is how you play God" I nodded quietly agreeing with my dad this was all about money and power.

"Okay if I take pictures?" Billy asked dad holding up his camera, dad nodded as we continued to walk through the lab. Suddenly Amanda screams and we all look to see a raptor was trying to attack her but luckily couldn't get through the tanks.

I'm pulled out of the lab by my dad "Come one now!" I waste no time in keeping up with his pulling, as we race out of the room I brave a look back and see the raptor has found a larger gap between the tanks to jump through and was now giving chase.

"This way!" With Paul leading the way we run down a hallway as the raptor closes in I pushed through a door with my dad "In here!" Pushing the door, I screamed as the raptor bangs against the door the heavy weight pushes me and dad into a corner with the door trapping us.

Struggling with the door I could hear The Kirby's, Billy and Usdesky shouting to get the raptors attention but then suddenly the raptor stops squealing at us and looks up causing us to look up too and my stomach drops the top of the door is open.

The raptor climbs up the chain-like door seeing its feet off the floor I get and Idea "Push dad, Push!" Dad catches on and we both push the gate hard swinging it and the raptor right through the opening of the cage.

Now the raptor is trapped in a small triangular space I slide across the doors bolt and run as the other adults leave their cage too. As everyone rushes back to the door the raptor begins to make a different squealing sound, dad stops to look back "She's calling for help"

Grabbing my dad's hand, I pulled him along before the raptor could get out of the cage. As we run from the building the calling sound of the raptor could be heard.

Running into the thick jungle I could still hear the raptors calls but what scared me more were the screeching of other raptors answering the call of their pack mate. Picking my feet up higher I ran quicker I was not about to be velociraptor food, suddenly we broke through the tall trees into a vast field.

Looking around me as I ran I saw a herd of grazing Hadrosaurus who suddenly start to flee across the open space. Turning my head, I looked back in the distance behind the herd the pack of raptors emerges from the jungles, coming their way.

"Head for the trees!" Dad shouts from behind me, looking forward again I see the other side of the field was all jungle again "This way!" Dad shouts grabbing my arm and leads us into the stampeding heard of hadrosaurus.

"Dad!" I shouted suddenly more worried about getting trampled, in all is chaos the Hadrosaurus race past and split up the group. I could no longer see anyone through the herd but I knew I still had to carry on running.

Deciding to be brave I take a look back I gasped seeing the raptors totally ignoring the hadrosaurus. the pack was dodging its way through the herd, I guess the raptors only want us. Looking up ahead I spot a bag laying in the grass and realize it's Billy's I lent down and snatched it up whilst I ran past, looking up I could vaguely see Billy looking back at me "Haley, No!". Motioning him to carry I put the bag over my shoulder "Keep going" looking back up I was cut off by some of the hadrosaurus "Damn" running over a little to the side I realised I had lost sight of everyone in the rush "Dad!"


	8. Meeting Eric Kirby

Breathing heavily I leaned against a tree to catch my breath looking around me everything was so quiet and I knew better than to keep shouting for dad. Pulling myself up I looked over the top of tree but still no one was in sight crouching down again I sighed, hearing a twig snapping I pulled myself up again screaming when I came face to face with a raptor.

Walking backwards I screamed when more raptors jumped behind me, spinning around I tried to keep my eyes on all of them "What do you want?" I screamed at them as they screeched at me as they surrounded me.

Suddenly one of the raptors bowed into a crouch ready to attack when a loud bang hit the floor, looking down I saw a gas canister beginning to pour out with smoke. Coughing I put my hands over my eyes trying to keep the raptors in my sight when a hand grabbed mine and pulled.

Running I continued to look back as the hand grabbed mine tighter, hitting branches and jumping over vines I hoped we had lost the raptor pack. Running into a clearing I tried looking around but the tear gas had made my eyes bad and I couldn't make out where I was.

The hand pulled me again bringing me closer to what now looked like an overturned vehicle or bunker, watching as the boy who saved me opened the hatch to the bunker I realized he was Eric Kirby, following him I climbed through the hatch and sat myself down.

Eric turned on a lantern and stood with his head peaking out of hatch obviously listening for the raptors, coughing I looked up him he looked dirty and tired but unharmed "Thanks Eric" I told him coughing again as he looked at me shocked.

"You know who I am?" Nodding I put down my bags trying to keep another cough at bay "Yeah" Your parents are here. They're looking for you" Eric sat down in front of me looking like he was contemplating something "Together?"

"Together" I answered as Eric sighed shaking his head "That's not good. They don't do so well together" smiling I remembered how catty and argumentative they had been with each other "You'd be surprised what people can do when they have to" Eric just nodded and looked up to the fading lantern and replacing it with a new one.

The extra light shined on my face and Eric looked down shocked "You're Haley Grant" I nodded in confirmation as another cough broke from me "What are you doing here?" he asked looking confused "Your parents invited my dad and me along" I told him smiling a little leaving out the bits where we were basically abducted by the Kirby's

Eric smiled and turned behind him pulling out a tin, cutting off the top he handed it to me with a spoon "you must be hungry" looking down at the cold beans I shivered before remembering this might be my last proper meal, looking up at Eric I smiled gratefully "Thanks".

We sat in a comfortable silence with only the sound of metal hitting tin before Eric spoke up again "I read both of your dad's books" nodding I put the spoon in the empty tin before crossing my legs and looking at Eric "Yeah? What did you think?"

Eric smiled at me happily "I liked the first one more. Before you were both on the island. He liked dinosaurs back then" Nodding I had read my dad's books once he had great passion and optimism before we went to Jurassic Park.

"Back then, they hadn't tried to eat us yet" I told him laughing as he grinned at me "You must have been terrified" he whispered to me as he passed me a candy bar "I can't remember a lot of it but I knew we were in great danger, I also remember being saved by the same T-Rex who tried to eat me" I told Eric with a small laugh.

"When lngen cleared out,|they left a lot of stuff behind" Eric said biting into hid candy bar as my eyes wandered around "Any weapons?" Eric shook his head quickly with a mouth full of chocolate "No, and I just used the last of the gas grenades"

Laughing I nodded at Eric "And I appreciate that" I told him with a wide smile making him blush a little, looking around I noticed some weird things. Picking up a jar I looked at the yellow liquid in side "Be careful with that. T-Rex. It scares the smaller ones away but it attracts one really big one with a fin"

My eyes widened in disgust when I realized what I was holding "This is T-Rex pee?" I asked tentatively, Eric nodded nonchalant "How did you get it?" Eric smiled at me mischievously "You don't want to know" we both shared a laugh it was cool to be with someone my own age.

"I'm surprised you've lasted eight weeks on this island, no offense" Eric looked over at me shocked "Is that all it's been?" Nodding I wondered why he seemed so shocked "Feels longer" nodding I knew what he meant.

A silence was over us once again but this one was different Eric seemed sad "Did you read Malcolm's book?" I asked him as he looked up and nodded "Yeah" shaking my head I waited for him to take the bait "So?"

Eric sighed "I don't know. I mean... It was kind of preachy. And too much chaos. Everything is chaos. Seemed like he was high on himself" laughing I nodded eating the last bit of my chocolate bar "My dad will love you for that" Eric smiled widely until we heard chittering noises "Listen" Eric whispered pointing up.

"Compys!" My eyes widened I remember them well a little girl was killed by those at the beach a couple of years ago when her family were on a yauct ride, Eric stood and closed the hatch making the bunker a lot darker even with the lantern.

Alan Grant was beside himself he had somehow lost his only child in the jungle on an island full of dinosaurs. "We're so sorry Dr. Grant" Amanda said with her hand on her mouth looking very upset, Alan nodded but didn't listen he didn't care for what they had to say right now he just needed to find his daughter.

"We'll find her she's a smart kid" Billy said putting his hand on his mentors shoulder hoping he hadn't just got Haley in danger when she picked up his bag, Alan nodded at Billy grateful for his concern as Amanda and Paul sat down reminiscing about their lives.

Realizing the darkness was honing in on them Alan knew it was time to stop and get themselves somewhere safe and bunk down for the night "Ok we need to find somewhere to stop before we can't see anything".

Amanda sighed and stood looking very tired but determined "We can't just stop looking. Eric and Haley are out there somewhere" Alan nodded in agreement for the first time in this trip but knew it was no use "We have no lights Mrs Kirby we'll be putting ourselves in danger" taking his bag he couldn't help but see Billy looking very guilty or was it nervous "You ok?"

Billy's head shot up and he nodded fervently "I'm fine just worried about Haley" he lied but his mentor didn't seem to notice as he put a hand on the younger mans shoulder "Me too Billy, Me too"

Waking up in the bunker I turned to see Eric's eyes opening too "Comfy?" he joked when I realized I had used his arm as pillow, blushing I sat up quickly and fix my hair and clothes "Come on we should find our parents" Eric nodded pulling himself up.

Filling our bags with things we thought we'd need we climbed back out of the bunker and walked through the jungle watching out for any dinosaurs. Eric pulls something out of his pocket and shows it to me "Know what this is?" he asked holding up a claw.

Taking it from his hand I nodded and smiled "A raptor claw my dad use to have one. It was a fossil" I told him remembering the old claw my dad used to show me all they time until he lost it on Isla Nublar "Mine's new" handing back the claw I realized Eric knew a lot more about dinosaurs that I thought.


	9. Stolen Raptor Eggs!

Walking by Eric I played with the straps on my bag "How much of this island have you explored?" I asked him thinking he must know he was around by now especially since he's seen the Spinosaurus "I stayed pretty close to the compound, Figured if anyone came to look for me, that's where they'd start.

"We need to head for the coast" I told him walking over some thick leaves and branches "Are you sure?" Eric said helping me over a fallen tree, "That's where my dad was heading, why?" Eric looked at me "Closer you get to the water, the bigger things get"

Groaning I kicked a stone "I knew you were going to say that" I mumbled hearing Eric laughing behind me. Sighing I carried on walking hitting leaves and branches out of the way "lf we can find our way|down into the canyon we can follow that river out to the coast. After we find our parents" Eric nodded as he helped hit the branches out the way.

Falling over a rock Eric quickly caught me holding my hand in his making us both blush but we didn't let go "Then what?" he asked me, looking at him I just shrugged I had no idea I just wanted to find my way back to my dad he'd know what to do "One step at a time" Eric pulled my hand making me stand still "Listen"

Standing in silence we both listened my ears perked up when I heard music "What is that?" Eric snapped his head to me smiling happily "That's my dad's satellite phone!" Eric pulled my hand again making us run "Wait a minute. How do you know?" I shouted to him as we ran through the thick bush.

Turning back to me Eric laughs and sings "Kirby Paint and Tile Plus, in Westgate!" running faster we kept a tight grip on each other both shouting for our dads "Dad!" breaking through the jungle I saw a huge fence and behind that fence was my dad looking happier than I'd ever seen him.

Letting go of Eric once we reached the fence I put my hand through and grabbed my dad into a hug "I knew you'd find your way" he whispered holding me close and kissing my head as Eric hugged Amanda.

Dad pulled back and Billy stepped forward smiling "Boy, am I glad to see you" smiling I gave Billy a small hug "Hey, you got my bag" he asked looking at me almost nervously "Yeah. Lucky strap" I Told him with a smile showing him the bag. "Want me to carry it" Billy asked holding his hand out.

Before I could say anything dad pulled Billy by him trying to look for a way for me and Eric to get through the fence "How did you know we were here?" Paul asked looking at me and Eric who was smiling "The phone, That stupid jingle from the store. I heard it."

Nodding I smiled as Eric laughed "My phone?" Paul asked in surprise "Your satellite phone" I told him remembering he had it with him on the plane. Amanda turned to Paul confused "Where is it?" she asked him as he checked his pockets until his face filled with dread.

"|-I don't have it. I got a call on the plane and I loaned it to Nash. He must have had it when he.." Paul stopped short and my eyes widened in horror. Suddenly the jingle started again, turning slowly I gasped seeing the Spinosaurus stood in the clearing in front of us.

Amanda grabbed me and Eric tightly before whispering "Run" Grabbing Eric's hand once again I pulled him with me as the Spinosaurus roared and gave chase. Seeing a hole in the fence I pulled us through just a the Spinosaurus dived at us.

Running further from the fence we turned to see the Spinosaurus roar before turning away, laughing in relief I hugged dad again before the Spinosaurus broke through the fence making us all run into a building.

Pushing the door close we turned and pushed all of the locks that we could, the Spinosaurus started to bang itself against the door before it stopped and everything went silent. Amanda and Paul immediately pulled Eric to them and check him over.

Following dad to the window I looked over at all the trees "Haley, Can you give me the bag back?" I turned to billy confused before looking down at the bag which was now oozing "Please, give me the bag Haley, It's not safe"

Dad pulled the bag from around me as the Kirby's walked to us, Dad looked at Billy suspiciously before opening the top of the bag showing raptor eggs. Gasping I looked at Billy "raptor eggs?!" Eric came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder,

Dad continued to look at Billy but now his expression had changed to fury "Did you steal Raptor eggs?  
Now it all makes sense" Dad looked down at the eggs and laughed sarcastically "You left my daughter with raptor eggs!".

Billy looked over at me sadly "I swear, if I'd known|you were going to end up with them..." I just turned away before glancing at Billy "I could have been killed" Billy looked heartbroken before turning back to dad desperately.

"It was an impulse, I thought they'd be worth a fortune. Enough to fund the dig site another 10 more years. You have to believe me" He whispered out before looking at rest of us "This was a stupid decision, but I did it with the best intentions"

Dad barked out a laugh "With the best intentions. Some of the worst things imaginable have been done with the best intentions. You know what, Billy? As far as I'm concerned you're no better than the people that built this place.

Dad walked over the window ledge and held out the bag with the raptor eggs but he didn't drop them he turned back to look at us with a thoughtful expression "What are you doing? Those things are after us because of those" Paul exclaimed to dad as he was putting the raptor eggs inside his backpack.

"Those things know we have the eggs. If I drop them in the river, they'll still be after us" Dad told him with a frown "What if they catch us with them?" Paul asked making my dad look at him with a smirk "What if they catch us without them?"

Eric turned to me "You ok?" he whispered I nodded sadly as he rubbed my arm before I walked over to my dad "Mom don't that so embarrassing!" I turned back to see Amanda smiling at me and Eric's face was bright red.

Shrugging I just turned back and followed my dad down the spiral staircase "There's a boat at the bottom, just downriver. We can try and make it to the coast, at least" Dad said as we all followed him down the stairs.

The lower ground was foggy and not much could be seen, something felt very wring about this. Stepping closer to my dad he looked at me with a small reassuring smile, following him I gasped and fell forward when the stair collapsed under us "Haley!" Eric shouted as I hung on the ledge.

"Dad!" I screamed as he tried to pull himself up whilst Paul grabbed my arm tight and pulled me back up next to dad who was watching the stairs fall to the water below "You okay?|" Paul asked still holding my arm, I nodded and tried to slow my racing heart. _I'm so going to need therapy after this..._


	10. Double Eww

Standing in front of the metal catwalk we started to make our way over until it creaks and groans, moving lightly. We all freezes mid-stride "We'd better do this one at a time" he said looked at behind him before looking down at me "Come across with Eric it''ll take both of your weight".

Nodding I watched as my dad disappeared into the thick fog I listened to the creaking of the catwalk until it stops into silence "Dad?" nothing, my breath hitches "Dr Grant?" Amanda calls louder than I had.

"Okay, come on over! One at a time!" Dad's voice called making me sigh in relief, he was ok. Amanda turned to Eric and rubbed his shoulder "All right, Eric. I'm going to leave you just for a minute and then you'll be right behind me, okay?" I giggled at her with a big smile but Eric looked mortified.

"Mom! I've been alone in a water truck for eight weeks. I think I can manage the next two minutes without you" Eric said as his face flushed. Amanda smiled at us as she stood tall "Right, we're all together now" Amanda slowly walked over the catwalk until she too disappeared.

"Okay, Eric, Haley" I looked at Eric nervous but smiled when he held out his hand, smiling I took his hand as we started to walk together. It was hard to see or hear anything when we were this far over but a shape was making it's way to us "Mom?" Eric called.

I screamed when a big Pteranodon made it's way out of the fog and over to us, Eric shouted and grabbed me tighter "Dad!" pulling me back towards Paul I looked back to see the Pteranodon flying towards us.

Hearing the adults screaming and running I pushed Eric down just at the Pteranodon grabbed my shirt "Dad!" I screamed as the Pteranodon stuck it's sharp claws in my shoulders and flew away, I looked down to see them all running trying to keep up.

"Help me!" I screamed wincing when the Pteranodon gripped me tighter, grunting I shook my weight trying to get the Pteranodon to release me. I screamed when it suddenly dropped me in a nest full of baby Pteranodon's who started biting at my clothes and skin.

Kicking and pushing I fought trying to keep the babies away from me, getting up I jumped to different platforms trying to get away from the bird like dinosaurs. Screaming I fell and the babies took the opportunity to jump on me and start pecking again eventually ripping off my hoodie.

Looking up I saw a parachute "Billy!" I screamed as he steered his way to me knocking the baby dinosaurs of me I stood "Haley hold on!" I quickly jump to another platform before the babies followed me "Jump!" jumping on to Billy and wrapping myself around him holding as tight as I could "Thank you" I shouted to him as he steered us away.

Holding myself on to Billy I looked behind us to see a pack of Pteranodon's heading our way "Billy!" I cried as one soared forward and ripped the parachute "Let go Haley" looking down at the water I let go off Billy and fell into the water below.

Dragging myself out of the water I watched in horror as Billy got stuck on a rock "Haley!" I looked over to see everyone running towards me "Look!" I shouted out pointing to Billy who was now trying to keep the Pteranodon's away from him "Dad he's across the river" I shouted as Dad and Paul turned to see Billy struggling.

"Get them out of here!" Paul shouted at Amanda who started to usher us away "No!" I screamed as she tried pulling me away "Go now!" she shouted to us as she pushed us "What about Billy?" Eric screamed to Amanda as we watched Billy being circled.

Crying I ran away with Amanda and Eric, getting the back of the cage we struggled with the latch to get the door open, hearing Billy's shouts I turned "Haley!" Amanda screamed when the door finally opened.

Pulling my arm we ran shutting the door behind us just as Dad and Paul dived under the water with a Pteranodon hitting the fence behind them, the fence shook as the Pteranodon pulled at it screaming in rage.

Letting Eric pull me on to the boat we sat at the front whilst the adults steered it away from the Pteranodon's cage, crying I watched as we drifted further away from Billy. Eric put his arm around me letting my head fall to his shoulder as I sobbed.

* * *

Sometime later Paul had managed to get the boat running and was now steering it from the little cabin, I stood by my dad at the back of the boat but we hadn't spoken "Dr Grant?" I turned to see Eric looking at us apprehensively "Hey Eric, How are you doing?" Eric walked forward and stood by us "I'm sorry about Billy"

Sitting down Dad and Eric followed "You know what the last thing I said to him was? I said 'You're as bad as the people|that built this place.' Which wasn't true. Billy was just young. That's all" I frowned Dad really liked Billy he told me that Billy was a hard worker and he knew he'd make a difference in the Paleontology world.

"I have a theory that there are two kinds of boys. There are those who want to be astronomers and those who want to be astronauts" Me and Eric looked at my dad we both hung on his every word "The astronomer, or the paleontologist gets to study these amazing things from a place of complete safety" Dad said with a frown.

"But then you never get to go into space" Eric said to dad who smiled and pointed to him happily "Exactly. It's the difference between imagining and seeing. To be able to touch them and that's all Billy wanted."

I sighed and rubbed my arms sadly "I'm sorry" I cried "I shouldn't have shouted at him, I knew he never meant to get me hurt" I told dad with sorrow, Dad pulled me into his arms "You have nothing to be sorry for" he whispered leaning his chin on my head.

Feeling the sunset on my back I smiled "Haley, Dr Grant" Eric called looking at something over my shoulder, turning I gasped happily as I saw an incredible valley filled with dinosaurs. We could see armored Ankylosaurs with clubbed tails, Duck-billed Corythosaurs, We floated by the gigantic, arching necks of Brachiosaurs's.

"You know something, Dr. Grant? Billy was right" I smiled at Eric as the sun shone on our face and it was the happiest and calmest moment we've had on the island.

* * *

The sun had officially set and we we're plunged into darkness, the light from the boat is the only light source we have right now. Sitting in the cage with Eric I had my head on his shoulder and his head on top of mine, we both had our eyes closed resting for the few moment peace we had.

Feeling the boat stop I opened my eyes and looked up making Eric snap his head up in shock "Sorry" I told him and he looked at me with tired eyes "Listen" Paul called out, we all quieted down and I looked up shocked when I heard his satellite phone jingle.

"Find it before it stops!" Dad shouts jumping off the boat with Paul "You two stay here" Amanda calls before getting off the boat too. Me and Eric watched as the adults rummaged in huge piles of dinosaur poop trying to find Paul's phone "Eww" I whispered.

"I got it." Amanda calls bring the phone out the dung mound Hello? Hello?" Dad says bringing the dung covered phone to his ear, Eric breaths deep and nudge me I looked up and gasped seeing a Carnotaur walks up to them "Look out" Eric screams to them as they look up in shock.

The Carnotaur sniffs at them before whining and walking away obviously not wanted to eat something that smells so bad as Spinosaurus poop "double eww..."


	11. Ride Or Die

Standing by dad who was back on the boat along with Amanda and Paul I looked at the newly cleaned satellite phone, it bleeped and the battery indicator was flashing "Whatever you do, don't call the U.S. Embassy. They won't do a God Damn thing" Smirking I looked over to Eric who was stood at the edge of the stationary boat.

Well, we don't exactly have a Costa Rican phone book here, so it will have to be somebody we know in the states. Someone we can absolutely count on to send help" Nodding distracted I walked over to Eric.

"What's wrong?" I asked him quietly as he looked at me uneasy "I'm not sure" frowning I looked at the water in front of us and leaned my hair closer when I saw something move.

"What's that?" Eric called out pointing to the water, the adults looked at water dismissively they were too busy talking "You saw it right?" Eric whispered to me as the adults took a closer look at the water.

Nodding I turn back to the murky water as a fish jumps out of the water and then a few more jumped "Bonitas" dad muttered to us looking back at the satellite phone "Something must've scared them" Eric called out to the adults who just ignored us.

I looked up when the thunder began to get closer and louder "Get the motor going" Dad told Paul who nodded and began trying to start the boats motor again. Paul moves the motor and pulls the start cord, the engine sputters but won't come to life.

The phone beeps again the battery is getting even weaker, dad starts pressing some buttons on it a puts it to his ear "Who are you calling?" Amanda asks looking at my dad who just waves her off "Pick up! Pick up!" he mutters pacing.

Me and Eric watch as dad smiles before frowning "I wonder who he's calling" Eric says to me as we sit on the edge of the boat, shrugging I watched dad frowning "Charlie? Charlie. Get your mother. Right away!" Dad shouts as nicely as he could into the phone.

Eric looks at me confused when I stood "Whose Charlie?" I looked at him before turning back to my dad "My little brother" my dad was beginning to get more and more frustrated "Charlie? Are you there?" my face lit up in realization "He's trying to call my mom!"

The satellite phone beeps again getting louder as the phone battery gets weaker, walking closer to my dad I watch in hope with Amanda and Eric this phone call may be our last chance.

I laughed a little "What?" Amanda asked confused, brushing my wet hair aside I laughed then cried a few tears "My fate lays with a my 3 year old brother who is probably watching Barney right now" Eric smiles at me before realizing I'm crying "I may never see him again"

Putting my head into his neck I cried as Eric pulled me closer to him in comfort "We're going to be fine and this time tomorrow you and Charlie can watch Barney together" spluttering a laugh I wipe away my tears and smile at Eric "Thanks"

"Charlie! Go get mommy, okay? It's the dinosaur man and Haley, you remember Haley!" looking back at my dad he's getting more desperate and I realized Charlie won't recognize his voice.

Dad pulls the phone back from his ear and looks at it confused "Damn" he started to redial a number when something hits into the boat Grant realizes he's been cut off. He's about to redial when something hits into the boat.

Being thrown to the floor I watch as the satellite phone falls to the floor I go to grab it when the Spinosaurus rises from the water, towering over the boat. As lightning hit and thunder booms the dinosaur lets out an ear- splitting roar.

* * *

Ellie laughs as she's pulled along by her son "What is it sweetie?" Charlie pulls her to the phone, Picking up the house phone Ellie puts it to her ear but frowns when she hears a dial tone.

Looking down at her toddler confused she held up the phone "Was somebody on the phone?" Charlie nodded happily "Dinosaur man and Hawey" Ellie smiles until she remembers Haley had told her about the plane trip to Isla Sorna.

Ellie looked down at the phone and then the caller ID, It's international, and not a number she recognizes. Ellie looks down at her son who bares his teeth at her and makes claws with his hands pretending to be a dinosaur.

When he grows at her Ellie gasps in realization "Oh god" she breathes before picking up the phone and dialing the number "Pick up Haley, I am going to kill Alan" she mutters anxiously waiting for someone to answer.

"mom!" Ellie eyes widened when she heard her only daughter screaming like she was in trouble "Haley!" Ellie listened she cried as she heard he daughter screaming and struggling it sounding like she was drowning.

"Baby! Haley!" Ellie screamed into phone again before gasping when she heard the roar of a Spinosaurus "Oh God Haley, Alan!" the second roar sounds closer and louder then Ellie heard the unmistakable sound of her daughter screaming before the phone cuts off.

Ellie sobs as she pulls the phone to her, looking at Charlie he smiles obliviously and roars again, Ellie stands determined and dials a number on her phone "I've got an emergency..."

* * *

I screamed again as the Spinosaurus roared making me drop the now dead satellite phone "Dad!" I shouted as I tried to keep myself above water, we were all stuck in the cage which had toppled over into the river.

The Spinosaurus stood above us roaring as it tried to get into the cage which had now sunk beneath the water, looking at everyone I watched as Paul swam out the cage before the cage hit the bottom of the river with the cage door at the bottom. We were now trapped.

Looking at the others with fear we swam up and took a few breaths of air before swimming back down when the Spinosaurus turned to us again. Pushing myself into the bars I watched as it caught Amanda's shirt scratching her, pulling Amanda towards me the Spinosaurus's claw caught the cage making it turn which made the door open again.

Nearly out of breath we all swam out of the cage and on to the shore as we watched as Paul stood on top of a crane and the Spinosaurus attacking it, I looked to my right and saw my dad aim with a flare gun and pull the trigger.

Watching as the flare hit the crane it exploded and hit the Spinosaurus who roared in pain as it got burned, looking at the crane it was completely covered in flames. Looking around Paul was nowhere in site, hugging myself to my dad I watched as Amanda and Eric search for him or at least his body.

"Dad! Dad!" Eric called looking around "Paul! you jerk! You can't leave me like this!" Amanda sobbed as she fell to her knees in the water "I'm not going anywhere!" we all looked up in disbelief as Paul stood on the shore unharmed, Amanda and Eric threw themselves at Paul who happily accepted their affection.

Smiling I pushed myself closer to my dad who chuckled and held me just as close "I hope mom understood" I whispered to him as he nodded at me seriously. Sighing I watched the newly reformed family hug and cry, I wanted my family too.


	12. Let's Go Home

Standing with my dad I smiled watching Paul, Amanda and Eric all laying together reminiscing about their lives before "I'm glad they're all happy" I told dad who was looking at the family with a small smile "Me too" he said kissing the side of my head.

"Mr Kirby" dad called pulling on his backpack again, I sighed and did the same as the Kirby's all stood and walked over to us eager to get of this island and get back to their lives. "Ready?" I asked Eric who smiled at me as we walked side by side.

Walking through the thick jungle again me and Eric closely followed my dad "That lady you called. Who is she? How do you know that she can help us?" Dad looked back at us but continued walking "She's the one person I could always count on. I owe her a lot." Dad said smiling at me and Eric caught on he was talking about my mom.

Dad sighed and looked at me "I don't think I ever told her that" Passing him I shook my head "You haven't" Eric laughed before turning to my dad seriously "You should" Feeling my backpack being pulled back I stopped and looked at my dad who had his hand on my bag "You hear that?" he asked.

We all listened closely before Eric grabbed my arm "The ocean" he shouted and pulled me into a run we both happily ran and laughed before being cut off by the raptor pack who hissed at us feeling the adults run into us we formed a circle all back to back and side to side.

Looking around I watched as the raptors circled us hissing and squealing "They want the eggs. Otherwise, we'd be dead already" Dad muttered to us gripping my arm tightly "Everybody get down. She's challenging us" Lowering to the floor I felt my dad pull me closer to him as the raptor came closer.

The raptor walked to us and began sniffing I tried not to move as she took a deep breath and began to sniff my hair obviously trying to smell her eggs, I sighed in relief when she walked away from me deeming me not to be a thief or a threat.

She walked over to Amanda before smelling her, the raptor pulled back quickly and started to squawk at Amanda "She thinks you stole the eggs" I muttered to her without moving and keeping my head bowed in respect.

Paul tried to push past Amanda "Get behind me" As soon as Paul touches Amanda he's hisses and snapped at by the pack. Amanda breathes heavily but doesn't move her head is bowed like the rest of us "Give me the eggs" she growls out to dad who nods.

Opening his bag slowly dad didn't look up when the raptors started barking when they saw the eggs sitting in the bag, dad carefully lifted them out of the bag and handed them to Amanda who held the eggs in her hands.

I looked up slowly to see the raptors staring intently at Amanda probably trying to think of her next move "Do it, Mom" Eric whispered from behind us, Amanda slowly lowered the eggs to the floor and pushed them in front of her.

Looking to my right I saw dad slowly leaning into the bag following his line of view I saw the resonating chamber, Dad bought the resonating chamber up to his mouth and blew into it making a sharp noise making the raptor look offended.

Dad blew again making the same screeching noise and the raptor began to look at each other and screech, the more dad made the screeching noise the more the raptors became agitated "You're making an attacking noise" I muttered to him as the raptors started to become more threatening "No. Call for help" Paul whispered to dad as we watched the raptors chatter.

Blowing into the resonating chamber again dad made a fluttering noise which I recognized as the call for help, the raptors looked at each other before screeching to help noise. The female raptor leaned down slowly and picked up one of the eggs in her jaws carefully.

She stared Amanda down before running off with her egg with the pack following her, the last raptor picked up the remaining egg and trotted off without giving us much thought. Sighing in relief I sat back comfortably before hearing a fluttering sound like wings.

A rumbling sound soon accompanied the fluttering and I frowned trying to think of what that noise was "That's a helicopter" my eyes widened in recognition as we all stood up and ran towards the sound of helicopter propellers.

As we made it to the beach I frowned seeing a lone man in a suit looking at us, lifting up a megaphone to his mouth he began to shout "Haley?" my ears perked up at the sound of my name "Dr. Grant?" looking over at my dad I saw him looking worried.

We all started to run toward the man shouting for him to stop shouting into the megaphone "Haley and Alan Grant?" Still running we waved our hands "That's a very bad idea!" we all shouted in unison as boats and helicopters began to flood the beach.

"Wow" Eric said in awe before turning to my dad "You have to thank her now" he told my dad laughing before looking at me excitedly "She sent the Navy and the Marines" dad smiled down at me and put his arm around my shoulders "God bless you, Ellie" he muttered pressing a small kiss into my head.

We were guided to the plane where the man in the suit helped up to our seats "Dr. Grant, is this man with you?" looking up shocked we walked to the back of the plane to where Billy lay bandaged up "Billy" I screamed happily hugging him trying not to touch any of his wounds.

"You made it" Billy muttered looking at me and dad with a big smile "Yeah" dad laughed looking at Billy in shock and happiness "I rescued your hat" Billy crocked giving dad his old dusty hat back "Dr. Grant, we need to go now!" someone shouted from the font of the helicopter as dad put his hat on.

"Well, that's the important thing" dad said looking like he was trying not to get upset "Dr. Grant! Can I get you to sit here and buckle up, sir?" the man in the front of the helicopter called to dad before turning to me "miss could you sit down and buckle up".

Nodding I turned and found the only empty seat which was next to Eric, buckling myself in I smiled at him "Really to go back to normalcy" Eric smiled at me with humor "What is normal" we both laughed and turned to see the adults all smiling at us.

Taking off I watched as my dad rubbed his hat _"Sea Shadow to Dust Storm, seven souls on board. Dust Storm to Sea Shadow, roger"_ Wow 7 of us left I frowned thinking of all the people we had lost coming here "What the hell is that?" the pilot called from the front of the helicopter.

We all turned and looked out the window to see 3 Pteranodons flying beside us "Dr. Grant, look!" Eric shouted to dad who looked out of his window "Where do you think they're going?" I asked him wondering how they got out of their cages "I don't know. Maybe just looking for new nesting grounds. It's a whole new world for them"

We nodded as Amanda snorted "I dare them to nest in Enid, Oklahoma" we all let out a laugh as we watched the Pteranodons fly free. I smiled feeling a hand slide into mine looking over I saw Eric avoiding my gaze his face blushed, I looked up to see Amanda grinning widely at me as I blushed too "Let's go home"


	13. I Told You So!

Opening my eyes I smiled when I realized I was using Eric's shoulder as a pillow, I looked around to see all the adults sleeping. "Hey" I jumped hearing Eric's voice in my ear I smiled softly as I saw him yawn widely.

"Hey" I whispered making him look at me confused I nodded in the direction of where the adults were all sleeping "I can't believe they're together" Eric whispers to me and I nod "It must be nice for you and them" I say with a smile.

"What about your parents?" I shook my head and look at my father's sleeping form "My parents split up way before we went to Jurassic Park but they've been friends ever since" I tell Eric with a proud smile "Plus if mom didn't marry again I wouldn't have Charlie or Tyler".

Eric looked at me with a small smile and then blushed before moving his head closer to mine when the helicopter suddenly jousted I look around confused as it starts to descend waking up the adults. "We're just descending right now and we'll be back on the ground shortly" The man in the suit told us.

I giggle and jumped happily I couldn't wait to be back in California with my mom and little brother, back on safe ground where the dinosaurs couldn't get to me. I looked at my dad who just nodded at me with a small smile as did the Kirby's.

* * *

Standing at the door of the plane I grabbed Dad's hand as he helped me out as I held my backpack in my other hand. Dad threw his arm over my head and ran moved us away from the helicopter blades and into the marine headquarters.

"I love you dad" I say throwing my arms around my dad who laughed and patted my back lovingly "you too kiddo" he mumbled into my hair as I smiled widely although the cuts and bruises on my face hurt when I did.

Turning I smiled when I saw the Kirby's all together I waved when Eric turned his head to me "I'll be back" Dad muttered walking over to a Marine, I nodded and smiled when I saw Eric looking over at me "It's so good to be back" Eric told me with a happy grin.

I nodded and smiled back "It's is, I guess you'll be going back to Enid now" I ask with a small pout when Eric nods putting his hand on the back of his neck "Yeah but you can come visit" Eric told me before looking shocked "I mean if you want to".

Looking over his shoulder I laughed when Paul and Amanda quickly looked at each other pretending to talk, I nodded at Eric "I would love to" I told him with a small shy smile when he grinned happily and nodded quickly.

"I don't want to lose you now" He muttered blushing when he realized what he said "It's just you practically saved my life and I want to get to know you more" I looked at my hands as my face began to feel hot.

"Ditto" I mumbled as I looked back up and pressing a small kiss on his lips as I heard Paul whoop we both turned and looked at him and laughed when Amanda smack his arm smiling at us. Eric grabbed my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"Alan Grant!" Our head shot up when we heard my dad's name growled and we both grimaced seeing my mother standing at the door with my brothers in her arms, I looked over at my dad whose face had turned white and half whispered "I told you so"

* * *

 **So this is the end of my Jurassic Park 3 story I may add a couple of chapters of Eric and Haley's life now they're back in California but I'm not too sure yet. I hope you liked the story, if you have any questions or anything feel free to message or review.**

 **Thank you to all the people who messaged, reviewed and helped me throughout this story I really appreciate that your read and enjoyed this story.**

 **Haley Grant's looks were based on Nina Dobrev.**


End file.
